


Seven

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is numbered as Sixteen on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This one is numbered as Sixteen on Tumblr.

Remus very much liked Christmas time. Christmas made him happy. He always thought of his family and of pleasant times when he thought of Christmas. Plus, Christmas meant a short break from school and lots of chocolates from his parents.

However, the Christmas break of third year was filled with more homework than Remus would have liked. He had jammed his schedule as full as it would go, and as a result had lots of homework to catch up on throughout the winter break. This left him sitting up late most nights, wanting it all done before Christmas.

Sirius also enjoyed Christmas a lot. Well, once he was at Hogwarts and could always find an excuse not to go home. He loved it. James always got him fantastic gifts, Peter could always get the best snacks from the kitchens, and he could always drag Remus to a couch with him for a ‘completely platonic’ snuggling by the fire.

However, he did not like Remus sitting up all night with his wand tip alight and the scratching of a quill filling up the room. The boy was supposed to be _enjoying_ school, not worrying every second of every day about the O.W.L.s that were still two and a half years away. Besides, it made it hard to sleep. Remus was like a goddamn distraction. He _was_ a goddamn distraction, always scribbling away and scratching his ears and smiling and…stuff. Unacceptable.

And so on one night shortly before Christmas, when Sirius was particularly tired but particularly unable to sleep, he decided to do something about it. He got out of bed, peering through his curtains to see Remus sitting on the windowsill and poking his lit wand at his paper as he wrote, and felt the center of his chest tugging in that direction.

“Remus.”

The other boy looked up at the sound of Sirius’s voice, and frowned. “Why are you still up?”

“I could ask you the same.” He padded over to Remus, following the insistent tugs on his ribs, sitting by him. “Remus, go to bed. It’s Christmas, you’re supposed to be relaxing and enjoying yourself.”

“Which is exactly why I’m doing this now,” Remus protested quietly. “I want it done by Christmas so I can have time to enjoy myself then.”

Sirius sighed, leaning back. “You work far too hard, Remus. One day, you’re going to snap.”

Remus smiled at his paper. “Maybe I will. And hopefully, you guys won’t be around.”

“Don’t say that,” Sirius scolded, kicking Remus’s shins lightly. “We just want to help, Remus. C’mon put down your paper, go to bed.”

“I’m almost done.”

“So it should only take a moment in the morning.” Sirius whined a little. “C’mon, Moony, I can’t sleep with you scratching away with your quill.”

Remus sighed, and stopped writing for a moment to look up at Sirius. “It’s your fault when this isn’t done on time.”

Sirius smiled as Remus reluctantly rolled up his parchment. “That’s the spirit.” He stood, and Remus sat his things carefully on the windowsill so he could continue again as soon as he wanted to. He gave them one last look farewell, before looking up at Sirius.

“Well. Goodnight then.”

But neither of them moved away. If anything the two shifted a little closer to each other, neither very much tired. Sirius’s chest gave another unexpected tug, causing him to take an entire step forward, and they both froze for a moment.

Finally, after an entire minute of silent staring, Sirius felt more tugging in his chest. He took a moment to try to figure out where it was pulling him, then wondered if he wanted to follow it there, and half a second later he had leaned down to brush his lips against Remus’s.

Remus stiffened a little, looking at Sirius in confused shock. "Siri-"

“Goodnight, Remus,” Sirius said quickly, flushing bright red as he turned away. He had taken maybe three steps when Remus caught his arm, tugging on it to turn the other boy around. Sirius hardly registered the movement before Remus’s lips were on his again. Just briefly. He stepped back, letting out a breath. 

“Merry Christmas, Sirius.”


End file.
